Dr. Viper
|-|Base= |-|With Katalyst X-63= Summary Dr. Elrod Purvis was once a biochemist working under Dr. N. Zyme at Megakat Biochemical Labs. He helped Dr. Zyme with the synthesis of Viper Mutagen 368, which accelerated plant growth tremendously. Whereas Dr. Zyme planned to use the mutagen for the betterment of Kat-kind and end world hunger, Dr. Purvis wished to steal the formula and make a profit. During the attempt however, he fell and was doused in the mutagen, which ended up putting him in a death like state. He would eventually resurrect as a Kat-reptile hybrid mutant and call himself Dr. Viper. His goal is to turn all of Megakat City into a mutant swamp city under his control. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 7-B environmental destruction with prep | Likely 8-B Name: Dr. Viper | Dr. Elrod Purvis (formerly) Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kat-reptile hybrid mutant, mad scientist, Kat (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Peak human to Superhuman physical characteristics, can mutate and transform himself further with the right mutagens, night vision, can mutate and transform plants & animals and even other kats into monsters with the right mutagens and even by feeding them his own blood, gifted scientist, can shoot an acid from his fingers which is corrosive enough to melt through tough alloys (when transformed by Katalyst X-63 only) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Has faced Razor in melee combat and knocked him back with a tail swipe. Floored Dark Kat with a casual tail swipe despite being slightly injured and exhausted at the time). City level environmental destruction with prep (Has set up exploding spore pods and mutagenic floods capable of turning all of Megakat City into a mutant swamp) | Likely City Block level (Destroyed a modestly sized skyscraper with a single blow but was unable to bring down the much larger Enforcer headquarters with a single blow) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Razor. Has reacted to and dodged shots from Dark Kat’s rifle from just a few metres away) | Superhuman movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Reacted to the Turbokat buzzing about him and even managed to get a glancing blow in as she was passing him) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Uninjured from a fifteen storey fall) | City Block level (Should be able to withstand the forces of his own physical strikes. None of the weapons in the arsenals of the Enforcers could put a scratch on him) Stamina: At least Peak Human | Unknown, likely Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his tail | Dozens of metres with physical strikes due to sheer size, several hundred metres with acid spray Standard Equipment: Various “Katalysts” and other mutagens which he uses to mutate and transform plants & animals and even other kats into monsters and make them do his bidding Intelligence: Very high. Is a gifted scientist with a great deal of expertise in biochemistry. Managed to set up an impressive underground laboratory single-handedly. Has single-handedly orchestrated situations which could have spelled the end of Megakat City as people know it and turned it into a mutant swamp. Weaknesses: His overconfidence with his work has made him overlook certain weaknesses in his creations. This has led to his downfall on at least three occasions. | The right anti-mutagens can revert him to normal size. Key: Base '''| With Katalyst X-63''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Acid Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8